dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk (ティキ・ミック, Tiki Mikku) is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joyd (ジョイド, Joido).Official Viz Translation He represents the "Pleasure" (快楽, Kairaku) ''of Noah.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 He is the brother of Sheril Kamelot and the uncle of Road and Wisely Kamelot. Tyki is a major antagonist in the series. A vagabond in his spare time, he seems to have some title of nobility. Chapter 157 '''Appearance' Tyki is a handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his left eye in his mid- to late-twenties; according to Road Kamelot, Wisely, and Allen Walker, Tyki looks exactly like the late Fourteenth Noah. As a human, Tyki is a light-skinned man with brown eyes. As a migrant worker, he dresses casually, sports stubble on his chin, and wears thick glasses that generally obscure his eyes and hide his distinctive mole.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 42 When he partakes in the high society associated with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, he dresses formally.D.Gray-man, Chapter 157 In both his 'light' and 'dark' sides, Tyki is initially a heavy smoker, but after Allen's failed attempt to exorcise him, he smokes rarely. As a Noah, Tyki's skin turns umber and his eyes yellow. He initially dresses in a formal manner as a Noah, wearing a tuxedo and later dress clothes, but now wears a standard Noah uniform of pants and a white coat. When in his "awakened" Noah form he takes on the appearance of a dark knight. A horned helmet obscures his face and his chest is protected by armor. Tentacles protrude from his back, which he can control as an extension of himself.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 123 Since Tyki's battle with Allen in Noah's Ark and his subsequent transformation, Tyki's complexion has become darker, even in his human form. His hair has grown past shoulder length and is now worn in a ponytail. His chest is marred with deep scar wounds that still ache from the battle in which he received them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 158 As a Noah, an additional, large stigmata has appeared on his neck.This change seems to have regressed in the most recent chapters as Tyki's skin seems to have changed back when he was seen with Wisely. During his encounter with Nea, Tyki tied his hair into a bun, giving the impression that it was short again. He also wore a coat over a dark suit.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 225 Personality Unlike most of the Noah, Tyki prefers to keep his human mindset alive alongside his Noah mindset, resulting in him having dual personalities, one calm and kind and the other sadistic, that he refers to, respectively, as "Black" and "White". Tyki's "white" side is reserved for his human friends and the child they travel with, Eeez; while this personality is forefront, he goes about under the guise of a scruffy hobo who travels with his companions from place to place, looking for work. He is carefree, but mischievous, and has no problems tricking people out of their money (and even clothes) using card games, if it will end in profit.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 94 Though he would like to feign some pride, he is not above accepting what he can as long as it doesn't involve too much humiliation. His "black" side, though, is heavily influenced by his inner Noah, especially when he feels blood-lust. While his "dark" side is prevalent, Tyki's speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dresses well and carries himself in a more dignified manner. He is still a bit laid back for a "noble", however, and has his moments when he is not as dignified,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 19 and at times he uses his refined behavior as a means to tease his enemies. While in his "dark" side, Tyki also becomes much more sadistic, and enjoys using his "Choose" ability to kill people in creative and grotesque ways, particularly by removing organs. He is not indifferent to psychological torment neither as he shown during his encounter with Lavi. He displayed murder impulses when he is "black". Keeping these dual personalities from bleeding into one another, or having his "light" side destroyed completely by his inner Noah, seems to be difficult for Tyki. While it seems that he cares for his human friends, Tyki himself has confirmed having his "light" side and his "dark" side present in his conscious mind at the same time "is what makes life so interesting."D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 129 Tyki doesn't have a split personality as these two sides of him are very well aware of each others and what they do. Generally, Tyki is a friendly person, easily sympathizing with strangers and joking around. He is far from susceptible, letting the other Noahs tease him and acting as a cool brotherly figure while he tries to maintain a dignified persona. Since Allen's failed attempt to exorcise Tyki's Inner Noah, he seems unable to completely revert to his human form. How this has affected his "light" side is unknown. 'Personal Statistics' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Male Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Characters Category:Portuguese Characters